


Billionaire Playboy

by TheBrothersRowe



Series: The coin, the bat, and the joke [2]
Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Jessica will appear more in this series.





	Billionaire Playboy

Bruce stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his tie. "Mr. Wayne, you have your meeting is in less than an hour. I suggest hurrying." Bruce looked up, turning from his mirror. "Jessica, you don't have to be so formal in private." The man spoke. The woman rose a brow, looking at him as she put her hands on her hips. "I like it this way Mr. Wayne. Please hurry though, we wouldn't want to be late for your meeting." Jessica stated. Bruce nodded, watching her leave, and let out a sigh.

Jessica Dent, older twin sister of Harvey Dent. Was the bodyguard of the former mayor, and eventually came to Wayne Enterprises when the Two Face incident occurred. There was much she learned on her time here. Like his secret identity. Bruce sometimes wondered if she was a reliable ally or a potential threat.

Getting himself all dressed, Bruce sighed. He wished Alfred were still here...but sadly Gotham needed Batman. Leaving his office, Bruce made his way outside. Passing along the other workers there, he made his way to his car. Jessica was already waiting there, gun concealed in case it needed to be used. Bruce has insisted many times that it wasn't needed considering who he was, but his new head of security insisted it was a just in case and for looks. It made sense, no need for people to catch on. After all, he had made many enemies over the years, it made sense that his guard could carry a concealed firearm without people batting so much as an eye.

"Are you ready, Mr. Wayne?" Jessica asked, opening the car door for him. "Now more than ever." Bruce responded, climbing into the black limo. Jessica sat in the passenger seat, driving the limo as it was only the two of them that were there. "Was it covered?" Bruce asked, glancing outside the window. "Everything's been covered up, don't worry, Regina thinks your visiting an old business colleague." Jessica responded, smiling at her boss. The man let out a sigh of relief, looking at her. "While half of that is true...we don't need anyone catching on to what's going on." Bruce commented. Jessica scoffed, "As if I'd let out that my brother is visiting his two crazy exes." She was more comfortable talking knowing it was only the two of them. Bruce looked at her in alarm, "That's not what this is.". "Sure it isn't Bruce." She gave a sad smile, "Harvey accidentally told me about that night. He tried to deny it was anything, but I could tell he enjoyed it. And as a big sister, i'm glad your reflecting that back.".

There was no point in trying to convince her it was something else. Instead Bruce stared out the window until they finally arrived. Arkham Asylum. His bodyguard opened the door for him after parking, and tapped her watch. "10 minutes, sir." She spoke, going back to all business. He nodded, walking towards the asylum, Jessica right besides him. Bruce didn't need an introduction, as all had been handled by Tiffany earlier. Jessica showed off her badge, and the two were finally let in, making their way to the meeting point. Much to Bruce's relief, he was waiting there for them. Sitting across the glass wall, Bruce gave a light knock on it, catching the mans attention.'

Harvey looked up in surprise seeing him, not able to tell if he was imagining it or not. "Bruce?".

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica will appear more in this series.


End file.
